wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Holly (Nightwing)
Appearance Holly has dark scales that's faintly violet and darker horns, claws, and spikes. Her underscales are pale purple and the silver scales on the underside of her wings form a spiralling pattern. Her eyes are bright green, like holly leaves. Holly's talons usually has dried paint on it because she often neglects to wash them after she paints. Her claws are also stained from the ink she uses to write her scrolls, although the black stains are hard to see, since her claws are dark colored. Personality Holly has a cheerful and upbeat personality. She laughs very easily and loves puns. However, she is very critical and would say so if she doesn't like something. She also dislikes people who are overly sensitive to critical comments. Holly is not anti-social, but for some reason she doesn't make many friends. Still, she is very close to the friends she do have. She is also very friendly and open, although she can be very shy at times for no apparent reason. She loves to make new friends but would usually be too nervous to ask if the other dragonet considers her as a friend or not. She has a logical judgement on circumstances (although she's illogical about almost everything else) and if the situation is bad, she would not try to see the good side and focus on trying to make it better. Although Holly has the power of precognition, she can't create prophecies. She gets random short visions of the future, they are usually triggered when she sees the specific dragon the scene relates to. Usually, after the vision Holly would go and paint the scene in it. History Holly hatched and grew up in the rainforest. Her parents, Darkwings and Starseeker, were caring and encouraged her when she decided to go to Jade Academy to study painting and scroll writing. At Jade Academy, she spent most of her time in the library and the Art Cave. She read a lot of scrolls, mainly fictional (although she hated the Missing Princess), and painted her visions. Holly was uninterested in the history of Pyrrhia and the science of dragons and math and only reviews them to pass the exams. Holly was in the Silver Winglet and she was friends with her clawmates, although she stays out of their arguments and usually sticks her snout into a scroll and curls up in the shadows. She's currently in Jade Academy, trying to become a better artist. Relationships Pyrolusite Holly has a huge crush on him and he cares for her a lot. They usually argue a lot on trivial matters and loves to tease each other. Iguana Holly could see through the Sandwing's vicious demeanour and really likes how protective he is towards his dragonets. Quotes "I like to say hi and bye." "Blue and black is the best combo, although green and gold is ok as well." "I hate history! It's not my fault that I forgot how many scavengers killed Queen Oasis!" "I'm not ''a scrollworm! I'm an aspiring author!" "''The Missing Princess? Pffff, that's the worst scroll ever!" "Hey! I don't hate Icewings! Not all Icewings are bad! I'm friends with Snowhare, the Icewing in my winglet." Trivia * She is not very good at painting, although her sketches are alright. * ''The Missing Princess ''was the first scroll she ever read. Category:Dragonets Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings